1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to spectacle hanging devices and, more particularly, to a device for hanging a pair of spectacles on a garment, the device having a specifically designed means for allowing a person to easily, conveniently and safely hang spectacles on a garment when not wearing the spectacles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically, a variety of spectacles or eyeglasses have been widely and conveniently used. For example, the spectacles may be worn to aid vision or protect the eyes from external stimulation. Particularly, sunglasses are used for protecting the eyes from the sun. In such spectacles, the lenses are made of glass or synthetic resin, so the lenses are fragile and force users to carefully handle the spectacles. Spectacles typically designed for being stably worn on the nose and being stably hung over the ears. Therefore, the spectacles are generally not subject to careless breakage when they are worn. However, when the spectacles are removed, a user has to safely keep the spectacles in a case in order to protect the spectacles from external impacts or foreign substances, such as rain or dirt. However, it is inconvenient for a user to repeatedly put the spectacles into and take out of such a case. The spectacles also force a user to always carry a case when he is out and about.
In the prior art, some users preferably hang their spectacles 20 on the pockets 5 or the button-down openings 4 of their shirts 1 as shown in FIGS. 9a and 9b when they take off the spectacles 20. In such a case, an arm 21 of the spectacles 20 is hung on a pocket 5 or the stitched lower junction of buttoned and buttonholed parts of the opening 4 of a shirt, so the spectacles 20 are carried by the user while being hung on the shirt 1. The spectacles 20, hung on the pocket 5 or the button-down opening 4 of the shirt 1 as described above, also allow the user to maintain an appealing appearance and show one's fashion personality.
As well known to those skilled in the art, typical garments, such as shirts and blouses, are designed for giving users a good fit and allowing the users to carry one's necessities, such as handkerchiefs and purses. However, such garments are free from any specified means for safely hanging spectacles, so the spectacles, hung on the pocket or the button-down opening of a garment as described above, may be unexpectedly or carelessly impacted or easily removed from the garment, thus sometimes breaking or being lost. This forces user to purchase new spectacles.